


Dangers of the Job

by Pallet_and_Cerulean



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallet_and_Cerulean/pseuds/Pallet_and_Cerulean
Summary: Working for NCIS has it's perks, but it also has it's own unique set of challenges. Being shot at just happens to be one of those occupational hazards. (Rated T just to be safe.)





	

She had thought it was just the two of them, just her and Eric. Though, the shooter had snuck back in, determined to stop the investigation. They had been sorting through sensitive files on the company's private servers when she heard the gunshots. Exchanging panicked glances with Eric, the two of them headed for cover, ducking behind desks. Pulling out her gun, Nell kept the weapon trained on the door, attempting to calm the pounding of her heart in her chest. For an agonizingly tense moment, everything was silent. Then, the door was kicked open, a loud clang echoing through the room as it slammed into the adjacent wall. A burly man hugged the doorframe, using it for cover. A few shots were traded, bullets cutting through the wooden desk, just inches from Nell's head. 

Two more shots echoed through the space. One sent Nell's way, another piercing straight through the shooter's chest. The man fell to the ground, slumping against the door. Quiet overtook everything once more, only the sounds of their breathing filling the room. "Eric?" Nell asked, concern lacing her tone. There was something else there, biting into her voice, but Eric couldn't place it. His mind was racing far too fast to pick up on the subtleties. 

"I'm good," He breathed, relief washing over him now that the threat was gone. "You okay?" Eric questioned, standing up from beside the desk he had hidden behind. 

After a beat, Nell spoke up. "Not really," She muttered, voice sounding strained. 

"Nell?" Eric asked worriedly, his tone firm. Hurrying around to where Nell had taken cover, he found her sitting back against the desk, pain etched into her expression. It wasn't until another moment passed that he noticed the blood dripping down her arm. There was a substantial gash where the shooters last bullet had grazed her arm. Though, it certainly wasn't just a little nick. 

Panic starting to edge out rational thought, Eric tried frantically to think of where a first aid kit would be. Starting to pull out desk drawers, he searched around the room, looking for anything that might be helpful. And, after a few moments, relief washed over him when he found a small kit. Opening it up, he sorted through it's contents, digging out an elastic bandage and some gauze. Making his way back to Nell, he looked carefully over her injured arm. 

Trying to recall whatever training he had in first aid, Eric gently placed the gauze over the gash. Nell took in a sharp breath, biting her lip in an attempt to block out the pain. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. "Sorry," Eric murmured apologetically. It hurt his heart to see Nell in pain, much less on the verge of tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They should still be searching servers, easy conversation breaking the silence. No one was supposed to get hurt. Especially not Nell. 

Eric's hands were shaking. It wasn't tough for Nell to notice. He had gotten really quiet too. And that wasn't how Eric was supposed to act. He was scared. Scared for her. "Hey," Nell said quietly, watching as Eric wrapped the bandage around her arm, intently focused. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Beale," she teased, though her voice was still a bit shaky. 

Having finished bandaging Nell's arm, Eric brought his hands into his lap, clasping them together. His gaze fell to his hands, dropping to avoid Nell's searching eyes. Everything was quiet for a moment, a tense and heavy silence settling over the room. Though, after a beat, Eric looked back up, gathering the courage to face Nell. The first thing that she noticed was the tears in his eyes. 

"That could have been your head, Nell," He replied quietly, voice thick with emotion. "You could have been dead in a second." 

A sad smile ghosted over Nell's lips. It was sweet to see how much Eric really cared, but he was right. She just as easily could have been bleeding out on the floor right now. "But, I'm alright," Nell offered, reaching up to gently wipe away the tears that we're starting to slip down his cheeks. "It's all part of the job," she added, getting a small smile from Eric in return. 

"I guess it is," Eric replied, offering a slight nod in agreement. And, what really mattered, was that Nell was here and she was safe. No one could take that away from him. Not for now.


End file.
